


The Best Ideas

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu wants to try something new. Kise already knows it's going to be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Ideas

Ryouta looks beautiful like this, naked and spread out on the bed, his eyes bright with anticipation. Yukio stays right where he is for a moment, his knee resting against the edge of the bed as he stands before Ryouta, just taking in the sight. 

"I like when you look at me like that," Ryouta murmurs, shifting on the bed and blinking up at Yukio. "I like having your attention focused on me like that."

"I know," Yukio murmurs fondly.

With his sweetest smile, Ryouta spreads his legs a little. "You know what? You should fuck me."

Humming softly, Yukio reaches down to brush his fingers over Ryouta's ankle. "Don't you worry. I will."

"But?" Ryouta asks, raising an eyebrow, and Yukio barely resists the urge to laugh. Ryouta knows him too well. "You have this look in your eyes, and I know that it means you have an idea. You always have the best ideas."

"You'll like this one," Yukio promises, grinning down at Ryouta. "I want to try something new, okay? Maybe with one of our toys."

Ryouta's smile immediately grows wider. "You're right, I _am_ going to like this. Which one?"

Stepping back from the bed, Yukio walks over to the drawer where they keep their steadily growing collection. He goes through it, the vague idea at the back of his head taking form as he puts one toy down to pick up the next. He finally settles on a vibrating cock ring, holding it up for Ryouta to see. 

"Yes," Ryouta breathes, licking his lips. "On me?"

"Yeah," Yukio murmurs, smiling warmly at Ryouta as he walks back to the bed. "Let me put it on you now. I won't start it just yet."

Ryouta is half hard already, his cock filling slowly as Yukio's fingers wrap around it, stroking gently. Yukio waits until Ryouta is completely hard, then puts the cock ring on. He rubs his thumb over the head of Ryouta's cock, smiling as it earns him a soft whimper. 

Reaching over to the bedside table, Yukio pulls their bottle of lube out. He pauses for a moment, hesitating over their box of condoms. 

"Get me messy," Ryouta murmurs and Yukio grins, leaving the condoms untouched. 

"I like it when we're on the same wavelength," Yukio tells him, stroking his fingers through Ryouta's hair. 

"Me too." Ryouta smiles, nuzzling into Yukio's hand. "Mm, I can't wait to have your fingers inside me."

"Subtle," Yukio snorts quietly, trailing his fingers down Ryouta's cheek, brushing along his jaw before continuing down his neck. "Maybe I'll just take my time touching you first."

"Tease," Ryouta chuckles, and he doesn't really seem to mind at all. He tilts his head back, maintaining eye contact with Yukio, and smiles. "It's okay. I can be patient too."

"Can you?" Yukio raises an eyebrow. "That's news to me."

"Mean," Ryouta says softly, his breath hitching as Yukio's fingers trace around the edge of his nipple. Ryouta arches, making a quiet noise of protest when Yukio moves his hand away. "No, _more_."

"Patient, huh?" Yukio laughs, continuing to tease, moving his hand away every time Ryouta tries to press into the touch. 

" _Come on_ ," Ryouta moans, fingers digging into the bedsheets. "Please."

"I can't believe you're begging already." Yukio says, delighted. He wonders how Ryouta is going to last later. He'll probably beg even more beautifully then. 

"It's not my fault, when you're teasing me like this," Ryouta replies. His stomach tenses as Yukio's fingers trail down across it, to his navel, brushing against his cock before moving further down. 

Ryouta hums happily, spreading his legs a little, and Yukio chuckles. He pulls his hand away again, reaching for the lube. He gets his fingers nice and slick, rubbing the very tip of his index against Ryouta's entrance for a moment before sliding it in, little by little until it's all the way in. Ryouta is hot and tight around him, and Yukio thrusts with just the one finger until Ryouta relaxes a little, ready for more. 

Yukio loves fingering Ryouta, just about as much as Ryouta loves being fingered. He enjoys the way Ryouta is always so open in his responses, the way he encourages Yukio to keep going. There's a sense of satisfaction that comes from giving Ryouta exactly what he wants, from making him feel good. 

When he has three fingers in Ryouta, Yukio reaches for the lube with his free hand. He slowly pulls his fingers out of Ryouta, rubbing the lube onto his cock. He pushes Ryouta's thighs apart, smiling when Ryouta hooks his hands underneath his knees, pulling them up to his chest. 

"Come on," Ryouta urges, and Yukio pushes into him, going slowly until he's bottomed out. Ryouta sighs happily, reaching down to rest his hand on Yukio's thigh. "Yeah. Like that."

"I'm gonna turn this on," Yukio murmurs, reaching for Ryouta's cock ring and turning the vibrator on. 

"Oh," Ryouta gasps, his eyes going wide. The vibrator is small and not particularly loud, but it's certainly powerful enough. Yukio stays still, giving Ryouta the time to focus on the sensation of the vibrator first. Then, he thrusts gently, and Ryouta swears shakily under his breath. 

"Too much?" Yukio asks, watching him carefully.

"Keep going," Ryouta urges. "It feels so good."

With an indulgent smile, Yukio does exactly that. He fucks Ryouta steadily, encouraged by the way he whimpers, the way his voice cracks as he moans Yukio's name. He picks up his pace, adjusting his angle until he hears Ryouta's breath hitch loudly. 

"Right there," Ryouta gasps. "Please, please, Yukio—"

"I've got you," Yukio tells him, thrusting harder. He presses his hand down on Ryouta's abdomen, applying extra pressure on his prostate. 

" _Yukio_ —" Ryouta cries out, and he'd come if he could. He's trembling, whimpering as the vibrator keeps going. Yukio reaches to undo the cock ring, but Ryouta grabs at his arm, stopping him. "You first."

"But—"

"I want it," Ryouta gasps out, and that's all the encouragement Yukio needs. 

He picks up his pace, fucking into Ryouta desperately, keeping an eye on him. Ryouta's eyes are squeezed shut, lashes damp, but he's still pulling Yukio closer with every thrust, still chanting, _more, more_ , under his breath. He's so beautiful and it never ceases to amaze Yukio, no matter how many years they've been together. 

"Gonna come," Yukio gasps out, panting softly. Ryouta whimpers, nodding, and clenches down around him. Yukio moans sharply, coming inside Ryouta, slowly pulling out and looking down at the mess he's made. 

"Your turn," Yukio murmurs, reaching for Ryouta's cock ring, turning the vibrator off and undoing it. He watches as Ryouta tenses up, arching off the bed with a loud moan as he comes hard. He collapses back on the bed, shaking and panting, and Yukio smiles, leaning down to kiss him. 

"I knew it," Ryouta murmurs breathlessly, grinning tiredly at Yukio. "You _do_ have the best ideas. You always make me feel so good."

"I'm glad," Yukio murmurs, nuzzling against Ryouta. "I like it when I do."


End file.
